User talk:Sulfur/Archive2007
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. Blah! :For older discussions, see the 2006 archives or the 2007 archives. Re: PNAs Thanks for the tip. Didn't think they were absolutely necessary when the attention required was self-evident. Live and learn. - Intricated talk page 06:34, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :I know someone famous and important said something like "what's self-evident to me is the norm to you". Point being... not everyone sees the same thing, and could assume that the PNA is for something else entirely. It's mostly a CYA thing if you know what I mean. :) -- Sulfur 11:08, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Hello My info might be bad, its been years since I reviewed the data playback on that episode. Thanks for pointing it out. -FleetCaptain 14:27, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Replacing copyvio text with notice Thanks for replacing the text with the notice I put up. When I added the , I knew something didn't look right, and I couldn't put my finger on it. Didn't have much time to spend on it either, I was shutting down and heading to my car. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:34, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Riemannian tensor field redirecting to Riemannian geometry You wrote "not sure why this is a redirect, because _this_ was actually referenced..." While the actual reference was to "Riemannian tensor field" it seems silly to have an article on such an esoteric topic, since nobody is likely to care what a Riemannian tensor field is, beyond that it is a type of object which occurs in the mathematical field of Riemannian geometry. On the other hand, it was a red link, so I figured a redirect to a page on the general subject where this object occurs would be good, and that page could have a two line explanation of what the subject is, and how it is of interest relating to Star Trek. If they want to learn more, Memory Alpha is not the place. Althai 03:47, 15 April 2007 (UTC) P.S. thanks for cleaning up my edits to fit the templates and guidelines. Thank You I am sorry. I had forgotten to thank you for your welcome. Thanks. - Nmajmani 16:03, 15 April 2007 (UTC)Nmajmani Tenses in Riemannian geometry article That article should be written in present tense. See my comments on the talk page for the reasons. Althai 23:56, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Link Format Thank you for the instruction on proper construction of links. I'm still new to Wiki formatting, and it was very helpful!– Raiyven 21:33, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Thank You One more on this page. ;) And for having completed the MA:POV page. And yes, I did put a link on the talk page to the tense debate: it was ankward from my part, I admit. But I didn't know how to explain the thing, and was on leaving my office, so I got lazy. Fortunately, you are the POV specialist and now the concept is clearer, I think. BTW, I gave some cents about creating a new POV template there. Good? Bad? Ugly? Inputs? --[[User:Conruyt|''STAR TREK'' Man]](Space... the final frontier) 21:08, 20 April 2007 (UTC) When you get a chance... Regarding this, read this. -- Renegade54 21:18, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :Yah, i figured that it was something like that. That's why I tried to summarize the entire discussion, address every point raised, and then casually point out that there was no discussion to have. Btw, you should hang out on irc more often. Then we could laugh at the foolishness. :) -- Sulfur 22:04, 24 April 2007 (UTC) It's hard for me to do IRC at work... they block a lot of stuff. :( -- Renegade54 02:31, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Those bastards. That's what evenings are for. :) -- Sulfur 02:32, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Conditional tense Thanks for adding that note on conditional tense to the POV article. I've been purging articles of that crap from day one; it drives me nuts. Why the heck do people use it, anyway... it's so much easier and less wordy to write "in 22xx, so-and-so ate dinner" rather than "in 22xx, so-and-so would eat dinner" or whatever. I don't get it. -- Renegade54 20:38, 29 April 2007 (UTC) wtf I got booted from the MA channel in IRC, and now when I try to go back in it says I'm banned from that channel. Huh??? -- Renegade54 16:32, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :The gateway was banned. try again. :) -- Sulfur 16:33, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Commas and Quotes Fyi, commas go outside of the quotes when the quotes surround an episode title, short story title, and so forth. This is an intentional style choice made here at MA, even though it (in theory) contravenes standard stylistic rules. -- Sulfur 22:55, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :Hey thanks a lot, I'll make sure I don't make that mistake again. Tschuess Naufana : talk 23:28, 4 May 2007 (UTC) IDW Comics Title As an aside, the new mini-series is called Klingons: Blood Will Tell, but the first issue is actually titled (according to the IDW webpage) "Against Their Nature", even though the title was nowhere to be seen in the book. -- Sulfur 18:31, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I looked through my first issue before changing the title. Thought about changing the title in the "Errand of Mercy" entry, but decided that perhaps others knew something I didn't. What do you think we should do? Even if they meant for it to be called "Against Their Nature", the actual books only say "Blood Will Tell" (plus "#1", etc.) Sir Rhosis 18:34, 5 May 2007 (UTC) The books only state that, but IDW has stated (and I've added a web link to the actual issue article) that all five of these books will have specific titles, but whether or not the titles show up in print is another thing entirely. It does seem to be a new practice to title a book, but not actually have it listed within. It's a bother. Perhaps having a redirect of "Blood Will Tell, Part 1" or something. I guess that we'll see what the second issue looks like. Both of the first two issues have had advertising mentioning their titles, but as noted, the first issue didn't have it printed within, for whatever reason. Comics people are weird. :) -- Sulfur 18:46, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Images Understood. Thank you for calaloguing the images I uploaded. I shall do so myself next time. – Orr6000 01:37, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Show Preview--Got It Thanks for the tip, Sulfur. I just get a little jumpy on the Save Changes button. Problem I am also posting this to EnzoAquarius. I found, on askmen.com, a sunning picture of Jeri Ryan. Now the copyright on the image is as follows: 'Please Note: All material on this page is original content, and intellectual property of AskMen.com. Any unauthorized or uncredited use of this material will result in possible prosecution.' I stress the two words in bold. Now I uploaded this image, giving FULL credit to the site on the image description page. However, OuroborosCobra, citied that it may constitute a possible copyright violation. It it? I mean, according to the wording of the copyright, I had to either get tuhorization to use the image OR give them credit for it. I gave them full credit. So is this a copyright violation? The image is found here. – Orr6000 15:52, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :The key is to understand negatives. "any unauthorized or uncredited" "not authorized and credited". In logical terms, "!A or !B" "A and B". -- Sulfur 15:56, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks OK, thank you. But I want to get the go-ahead from you as an administrator. I would feel much more comfortable with that. Can I upload the image again? OuroburosCobra took it off, I believe? – Orr6000 16:02, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Hi, I am a new user. Thank you for your contribution with the "VOY: The Cloud" episode. I am new to this (today is the first time I have ever did this) so any and all help with formating is greatly appreciated. If you have any suggestions to make my contributions better, please let me know. Don't be afraid to edit anything I have done. It's welcome. After all, this isn't my website. I'm just trying to make it better, as are you. your recent changes look really good allthough, I am not a big fan of the dead space at the top of the summary. I'd rather have it at the bottom but that's just my opinion. Thanks again for the guidance! Editor3000 P.S. I have the nickname "Editor3000" because I am a trained Video Editor. :Some of the good things to do when writing up summaries, articles, etc is to read the manual of style (which can be found in the links on your talk page in the welcome message at the top. One big thing is to only link the first entry of something. :In terms of the blank space thing, there should never be large chunks of blank space anywhere. The bit at the top is only around the TOC in my web browser. But one thing that you needn't do is to add a bunch of blank lines into articles. :) -- Sulfur 01:18, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Verry well, I guess I am being TOO thourgh. I will remeber thease tips. So, I guess, you are one of the main editors and you get notification of all page changes. That's cool. I look forward to contributing more. I think I'll start by removing a bunch of those duplicate links.Thanks for the info! Hey! What do you think about adding additional pictures to episodes like Eye of the Needle? I can get what's needed from the Voyager series. If you have suggestions let me know and give me a little time to find them and I will give them to you. What do you think? Birthdays Hey. I don't understand. The page you two created is for birthdays and dates of death, right? Only for the persons we don't have a full date? Or should I add all persons? Perhaps I'm right when I think you'll collect them on this page and make one edit for a handful of people? – Tom 20:06, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :The last. Right now, I was just keeping people on there as I saw them created, updated, edited, whatever, and not added to all of the relevant pages. I spent a couple of hours yesterday going through the ~200 people and adding them to all of the pages in "1" shot. :My eventual goal would be to collect those people on there with birthdays where we don't actually have all of the data on them, so that there would be one simple place to look to see what we were missing. If that makes any sense at all. :) -- Sulfur 20:21, 5 June 2007 (UTC) That is a good idea. I'll add people to this site when i create a new one and don't have the full birth date...for an example, Simone Boisseree is one. Ok? – Tom 20:31, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Removing categories Oh. Ok. Sorry.– Orr6000 13:38, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Image Description That was pretty quick!! Next time, please could you wait until the user uploading an image makes another edit and have the patience to see if they're going to do it themselves? I think you'll probably save yourself time and be less likely to offend someone (I was about to save my description of the image, when I saw that you'd already done it - frustrating to say the least!!) Hope you have enough sense to see that this is not meant as a personal attack or anything, just a suggestion. :) --Defiant 23:43, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :Do it on the upload screen. It's easier. That's what that box at the bottom provides. -- Sulfur 23:45, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Table of Contents Curious if you know how to move around Table of Contents. I am trying to get the TOC on User:FleetCaptain/PersonnelFile to move below the line that says "Personnel File of Fleet Captain", justifed to the right side of the page. Feel free to edit that page if you know how to do it. Thank you for your time! -FleetCaptain 06:59, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :You can use the __TOC__ flag, and that should set the table of contents on the page at that point. However, I don't know if you can choose to justify it anywhere other than... well... the left side of the page. -- Sulfur 12:01, 10 June 2007 (UTC I get a red-link template when I type TOC between . How are you supposed to type it? Thanks. -FleetCaptain 16:05, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :It's not a template. It's used exactly as I put it above: __TOC__ :Just at the start of the line, obviously. :) -- Sulfur 16:16, 10 June 2007 (UTC) RE: Image copyrights I was unfamiliar with the use of . I have looked at it under the edit page and now know how to use it. Thank you.– Orr6000 03:19, 12 June 2007 (UTC)